


New Years in Insomnia

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: A new years kiss and smut with your chocobro of choice.





	1. Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is labeled after the character of choice.  
> Depending on how well this is received I might add other characters: Cindy, Cor, Nyx, etc. So if you're interested in one of those as well, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> I meant to have this done in time to actually upload ON New Years, but life got in the way. I wanted to commit to finishing it regardless.

You met the boys at Galdin Quay for New Years. You traveled with Cindy and Iris to surprise them, and quite frankly, you weren’t expecting anything other than fireworks and a good dinner.

After you all enjoyed a nice dinner, you all split up to enjoy the night. Prompto was attempting to flirt with Cindy - you weren’t actually sure if it was working. Gladio was enjoying a few extra drinks at the bar. Iris was flirting with Noctis on the pier, but you weren’t sure if anything would actually come of that. And you were laying in the sand on the far side of the beach, watching the stars in the night sky waiting for the fireworks.

Your eyes were shut, but you heard someone slowly approach from behind you. He cleared his throat and you blinked, glancing up, “Ignis?” You propped yourself up on your elbows and glanced at him.

He gave you a slight smile, “... Do you mind if I join you?”

You smiled slightly in return, “Of course.”

He removed his jacket and sat next to you in the sand as he rolled his sleeves up. Your cheeks flushed slightly admiring his features in the moonlight. You had met Ignis when you were children and you shared some classes with Noctis in school. You’d always had a crush on the man, but you felt like every time you got up the courage to tell him, he was pulled along on one of Noctis’ little stunts.

Ignis glanced over at you and his emerald eyes blinked as he caught you staring and he removed his glasses, sliding them into his shirt pocket. Your cheeks flushed slightly and you looked past him and then blinked before chuckling slightly. Ignis raised an eyebrow and followed your vision.

Prompto was leaning against one of the pier railings and just when Ignis had looked over, Cindy kissed him.

Ignis chuckled softly and glanced back at the stars as the fireworks started, “Well, at least one of us gets a New Years kiss.”

You blinked away from the fireworks to look at Ignis, “... Have you never had a New Years kiss, Ignis?”

His cheeks flushed slightly in the light, “I suppose… I’ve never wanted one before.”

Before you could even think about it, you leaned over and lightly pressed your lips to to his cheek. Ignis tensed slightly and glanced at you as you started to pull away. Suddenly you felt Ignis lightly grab your chin and lean in, pressing his lips against yours. You gasped at the contact, his lips claiming yours a second time as you gripped the collar of his shirt.

He leaned forward and you allowed him to lay you on your back, your legs parted and he leaned down without breaking the kiss. He made sure to avoid pressing his body to yours though and kept his weight supported on his free hand, his other hand still holding your chin. He broke the kiss panting softly and pulled back barely an inch, locking eyes with you. You lifted one of your knees and ran it against his hips as you tried to control your breathing. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fluttered closed and you were vaguely aware of his glasses sliding out of his pocket and into the sand.

Ignis glanced at his glasses briefly as he tried to slow his breathing, “... Apologies… I…” His eyes darkened slightly as your fingers tightened around his collar. He leaned down and lightly pressed his nose to yours, “... I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

Your cheeks flushed slightly, “... Me too, actually.”

His eyes blinked back open and he pulled his face back slightly in surprise. His lips parted like he wanted to say something but couldn’t, so you leaned up and captured his lips in another soft kiss. Ignis let out a low groan as he kissed you back a bit deeper this time and pressed his hips to yours. You broke the kiss with a gasp as you felt his erection press against you.

His face flushed slightly, “Perhaps… We should take this somewhere more private.” You nodded slightly and he pulled back, offering you a hand as he gracefully stood up while grabbing his jacket. You took his hand and he pulled you against him before laying his jacket over your shoulders and giving you another soft kiss.

Ignis led you to the nearby campsite where the boys had stayed the night before and left their things set up. You hesitated for a moment at the idea of any of the others walking in on you, but Ignis quickly silenced those thoughts as he pulled you into one of the tents and kissed you deeply. He dropped his jacket and his arms reached behind as he zipped the tent up without breaking the kisses. You barely even noticed that your hands were busy undoing the buttons on his shirt.

He laid you back and pressed his hips to yours as you spread your legs for him. You moaned softly feeling his erection press against you. One of his hands moved down to lift your dress a little as he ran his hand up your thigh. He moaned your name into your ear as you slid his shirt off his shoulders before he started kissing your neck. His hands started lifting your dress slowly and yours found his belt buckle and quickly undid it.

He pulled back to remove his pants, so you took the opportunity to slide your dress over your head and throw it into a corner. Ignis did the same with his pants and you leaned up, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He hummed in approval and laid back, bringing you on top of him. You straddled his waist blushing as you felt how hard he was through his boxers.

His hand found its way to the back of your head as he gently pulled your face down into a soft kiss. You hummed in approval and felt his other hand run over your underwear. He broke the kiss with a soft moan, “You’re warm.”

Your cheeks flushed a bit more, you weren’t sure if it was from want or from embarrassment, “Pretty sure I’m more than just warm, Iggy.” You kissed him softly, “And it’s your fault.”

His eyes darkened, “Then perhaps I should take responsibility.” Before you could respond he actually ripped your underwear off and you squeaked slightly as he threw the fabric off to the side, “Apologies. I’m a little impatient.”

“Ig-” You gasped loudly and gripped at his chest as he slid two fingers inside you. It just dawned on your how wet you actually were as he slid them in and out with ease. He added a third and you bit back a scream feeling your muscles tighten. He had you this close just by putting his fingers inside you. Fuck. He withdrew his fingers and you let out a whimper, “I-Iggy, I was so close.”

He grinned against your neck as you felt the tip of his cock brush your clit and you gasped again, pressing down against him. You hadn’t even noticed him slipping his boxers down just enough to free himself. He groaned softly, “I’m afraid I won’t last long either, my dear.” He nipped your ear softly.

“I want you inside me.” You whispered into his neck and moaned softly when he bucked his hips up slightly in response.

“Are you sure?” He moaned again as you rocked your hips against his, feeling his dick pressed firmly to your clit, “... Very well.” You felt his hand snake down between you and position himself at your entrance. You felt him twitch as he lightly started pressing the tip into you.

You let out a gasp and kissed him deeply. He groaned and forced his tongue into your mouth before rocking his hips up, pushing inside you. Your muscles tightened instantly and you broke the kiss with a moan, “Oh God… Ignis, I-” He stared up at you as you tightened further, right on the edge. Thankfully he got the hint. He only had to rock up inside you a couple of times before you leaned down and moaned into his ear, “Ignis, I’m cumming.”

He moaned your name as he gave a couple rough thrusts as you road out your orgasm and he stopped for you to catch your breath. You leaned back slightly to lock eyes with him, “Please… Keep going.”

His cheeks flushed slightly and you felt him twitch inside you, “... Are you sure…? I-I don’t know how long I can-”

You silenced him with a kiss and he moaned into it as you bit his lower lip. He rolled you both over and wedged himself as deeply into you as he could. He moaned against your lips as he slowly starting moving against you. You could tell he was trying to make it last.

You reached down and started stroking your clit in slow circles and he broke the kiss to lock eyes with you, “Ignis… More. Please. I need you.”

His eyes darkened even more with lust and he thrusted into you once roughly making you scream as your free hand found his hair, “Is that what you want?”

“Y-Yes.” Your fingers sped up as he finally felt him set a solid pace, thrusting into you as deep as possible every time.

Ignis moaned your name as he leaned over you, grabbing your hair with one hand and kissing you deeply. You moaned into the kiss and arched your back, matching his movements. You felt the heat building in your stomach again, “I-I’m so close.” He groaned softly before silencing you by sliding his tongue into your mouth. You gasped into the kiss as his hand replaced your fingers and he stroked your clit a little rougher than anticipated. You broke the kiss, “ **Ignis** -”

You tightened around him and came so hard you saw stars. You heard him moan your name into your ear as he thrusted deeply into you and your breath caught as you felt him cum inside you. His fingers stilled, but he moved his cock a few more times, muttering your name into your ear as he did so.

You were briefly aware of him sliding out of you and laying beside you before you fell asleep in his arms. The last thing you heard before shifting into sleep was his voice, "Happy New Year, my dear."


	2. Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto invites you to ride chocobos on new years eve, and later that night you end up riding something else as well.

You sat at Wiz’s twirling the straw of your drink on New Years Eve as you waited for Prompto. He’d texted you the day before asking to go Chocobo riding - because none of the Prince’s other companions wanted to spend the last day of the year at Wiz’s. Considering you had a thing for the blonde, you couldn’t really say no. He had wormed his way into your heart over the years.

Suddenly you heard a familiar blonde’s voice call out your name and you blinked, glancing up, “Heyyyy, are you even listening?”

Your cheeks flushed slightly when Prompto crossed his arms, “H-How long have you been standing there?”

He grinned slightly, “Not long. Come on.” Your face flushed a little more as Prompto lightly grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the chair and towards the stables, “They’re super busy today and only renting them for a couple hours, but Wiz owed me a favor so we got moved up on the list.”

You laughed softly as you both picked out your birds - classic yellow for Prom, and a light blue for you. You tried to ignore the fact that the color of your bird pretty much matched Prompto’s eyes. You hesitated for a moment and Prompto blinked and glanced at you, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing! Are you ready?” Your heart fluttered when he smiled at you before you both climbed on your birds. Prompto quickly took off and you yelled after him, “Prompto!”

He waited for you to catch up and you could’ve sworn you saw a hint of pink on his cheeks, “S-Sorry… I got excited.”

You rolled your eyes and lightly smacked his shoulder. You laughed a little when he acted like he was in pain and held his arm with a grin. You rode side by side for a while and stopped at the lake for a break as the sun started setting.

Prompto helped you off your chocobo by lifting you at the waist. You were honestly surprised at his strength for his size… Until you both fell into the lake with a squeak. Luckily it wasn’t very deep. You were both lying on your sides, half covered by the water. Prompto lightly grabbed your shoulders, his face bright red as he said your name, “I’m so sorry.” He actually looked like he was going to cry. You were faintly aware of the chocobos running off at the sounds of the commotion.

But in response, you just started laughing and splashed him, “Prompto you clutz.”

His face flushed a little more momentarily before he chuckled softly and splashed you back. You squeaked and moved to splash him again, but he lightly grabbed your wrist and you blinked at him, “... Prom?”

He closed what little distance was between you two and lightly ran his lips against yours. Your heart stopped for a second, and then he did it again with a little more force. You kissed him back and heard him moan softly as he rested his forehead against yours as you both tried to catch your breath.

Prompto’s phone - which was conveniently still on dry land by some miracle - started ringing. He groaned softly under his breath and got up to go answer it, “Yeah, Iggy?”

You chuckled softly as you stood up, still a little light headed from the kiss. You stepped out of the water and pulled your jacket off, ringing some of the water out of it as Prompto hung up the phone, “What’s up?”

“Iggy booked us a hotel. It’s within walking distance if you’re up for it. He promised dry clothes too.” His cheeks were red and he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

You smiled slightly, “Sure.”

His eyes widened as they snapped back at you in surprise, “S-Seriously?!”

You glanced away, face flushing, “I-I mean… If you don’t want me to.”

He lightly grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into a hug, whispering your name in your ear, “There’s no one else I’d rather spend new years eve with right now.” You hoped that Prompto couldn’t feel the way your heart was beating in your chest. He pulled away and grabbed your hand, pulling you in the direction of the hotel.

*~*~*~*

A king size bed. You two had to share. Thankfully Prompto let you take a warm shower first, so you tried to calm down about the bed. You’d had a crush on him for years. And not even an hour ago he’d kissed you. That wasn’t your imagination right? Oh Astrals… Now you’re about to share a bed.

You had put on a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and were towel drying your hair. You jumped slightly when Prompto knocked and called your name, “Hey Prom, sorry I-” You opened the door to him standing there shirtless, face flushed slightly, and rubbing the back of his neck looking off to the side.

“Hey, sorry, I’m just a little…” His eyes finally found you and he blushed a little more, “... cold.” Your heart skipped a beat when he took a step closer and you placed your towel lazily on the sink. Prompto whispered your name as his hand came up and cupped your cheek. His lips met yours softly and your hands found his hips and pulled him closer, causing him to groan softly against your lips. He lightly broke the kiss and locked eyes with you, face still flushed, “M-Maybe… You could warm me up instead?”

You grinned slightly, “Only if you warm me up too, Prom.” You ran your fingertips up his chest before wrapping your arms around his neck.

He grinned against your lips, “Yes ma’am.” You felt his hands slide under the back of your shirt and pull you against him as his lips met yours again.

You both lost your clothes in a tangled mess as you made your way over to the bed while kissing the entire time. Prompto laid you back lightly on the bed, his lips finding your neck as you wrapped your hand around his member, earning a low moan in your ear before pulling back and locking eyes with you as if asking ‘are you sure?’ You nodded in response as you gave him a slow stroke.

Prompto moaned your name as he pressed his hips to yours. You gasped, feeling him press towards your entrance and roll his hips against yours, “Prom, please.” Your hands found their way into his hair that was still damp from the lake. He slid inside of you and you both moaned loudly.

Prompto kissed you longingly as he started rocking his hips against yours slowly. You parted your lips and felt his tongue slide against yours as you moved your hips in response to his. You gripped his hair a little rougher as he sped up. He hummed your name, thrusting into you a bit rougher.

You broke the kiss with a gasp and threw your head back against the pillows as his lips found your neck and bit down a bit roughly. You moaned his name loudly. You removed a hand from his hair and moved it down to stroke your clit, but Prompto’s wrist caught yours and he stopped his movements. You blinked at him as he pulled his face back slightly, “Prom?”

He grinned slightly and moved your hand and started stroking you himself. You get out a loud gasp and felt your heat tightening, “P-Prom… You’re gonna make me-”

“Cum?” He practically purred into your ear as he started his thrusts again roughly, just enough to push you over the edge. Your hands found his back and gripped his skin tightly. 

You screamed his name as you came, tightening down around him as you felt him cum inside you at the same time. He gave a few more rough thrusts as he moaned your name into your ear.

As you both came down from your high and he pulled out, you were vaguely aware of the sound of fireworks outside. You chuckled softly, “... Happy New Year Prompto.”

He ran a hand through his hair, moving it out of his face and grinned back at you as he whispered your name against your cheek before kissing it, “Happy New Year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer than expected and took me longer to write. I apologize for the wait guys. I hope you liked it!  
> Next up is Noctis!


	3. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis invites you to the traditional new years masquerade in Insomnia as his special guest and things get a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is based before the fall of Insomnia.

The royal family always held a masquerade on New Years Eve. However, you never inspected to be invited, so you felt some pretty strong anxiety staring down at the personal invitation you’d received from Noctis for that night - along with a black lace mask.

You had met Noctis in grade school, and while you considered each other friends, you didn’t really get to see each other a lot because, well… He’s the crown prince. You silently wondered if Prompto had put him up to this.

You set down the invitation and hesitantly glanced at the box that had come with it. With a shaking hand, you removed the lid, and your eyes widened as you pulled out a beautiful blue dress. You held it up in the mirror and your cheeks flushed slightly. It was a tight fitting dress, sleeveless, and (your biggest concern) a slit up the side that almost went all the way up to your crotch. No way Noctis picked this out! … Right?

*~*~*~*

You showed up a little late to the masquerade, seeing as you were surprised enough to get an invitation to begin with. The first thing you did was grab a glass of champagne and drink half of it in one gulp. You glanced around, taking in everyones elaborate outfits.

Suddenly someone tapped your shoulder, “Excuse me, miss?”

You tensed slightly, easily recognizing Noctis’ voice as you turned around. He wore a black suit with a blue tie that matched the color of your dress, and his mask was silver. Your cheeks flushed slightly as he smiled a bit more at you. He leaned in and whispered your name in your ear, “I’m glad you could make it.”

Your cheeks flushed a bit more at the closeness as you whispered his name back, “Thank you for inviting me, even if it **was** last minute.” You teased.

He chuckled and set your drink on the counter, his fingers lightly brushing yours as he kept his bright blue eyes locked with yours, “Dance with me?” He held out his hand and you took it without hesitation.

You two danced together for… you really weren’t sure how long. It felt like slow motion. Noct kept leaning in to whisper in your ear and make you laugh or to kiss your cheek or flirt with his eyes. He held one of your hands and the other rested on your waist. It had been a long time since someone was able to make you forget about what time it was. Eventually, he lead you out onto an empty balcony, the door was guarded by Kingsglaive you didn’t recognize.

You instinctively hugged yourself at the cold breeze, but just ask you wrapped your arms around yourself, you felt Noct’s jacket drape over your shoulders. You blushed slightly and glanced at him as he walked in front of you and hugged you, locking eyes, “Better?”

Your heart skipped a beat, “M-Much.”

He frowned slightly, “You still sound cold.” You felt heat radiate to your cheeks as he grinned slightly, leaning in, “I could warm you up.”

“N-Noct, wha-”

Your eyes widened slightly as he backed you against the wall out of view and kissed you deeply for a brief second, “You shouldn’t use my name so loudly out in the open. Someone might recognize me.”

You raised an eyebrow, “You’re recognizable even in that you know.” Your heart was hammering in your chest and you could feel his erection pressing against your thigh.

He ground his hips against yours briefly and you gasped a little, your eyes fluttering shut. His hand traced up the open slit in your dress, fingers dancing lightly against your thigh, “Is this alright?” He muttered into your ear and all you could do was nod slightly. You’d wanted this for so long and you weren’t about to push him away now.

You felt his fingers dance up and press against your very thin silk underwear and you blushed slightly realizing he already had you wet. He let out a soft chuckle before leaning in and kissing you softly. You moaned into the kiss as he spread your legs a little wider with one of his knees. Noct broke the kiss and moaned your name into your ear as he slid your underwear to the side and slid a finger inside you. You gasped, your head resting back against the wall and one of your hands clung to his shoulder tighter than you thought. Your free hand reached down and grabbed him through his pants. He moaned in response, adding another finger inside of you and biting at your neck.

“N-Noctis…”

He grinned slightly against your neck, “You’re wet.” He pulled his fingers almost all the way out, incredibly slowly, and then he drove them back into you, causing you to moan loudly. He silenced you with a kiss, removing his fingers and you groaned, gripping him harder. He moaned coarsely as he pulled back and took your hand, pulling you towards the joining door to the balcony.

You blinked at him, “Noct, what?”

He opened it and pulled you inside, closing the door behind you and kissing you deeply. He pressed you back against the door and you heard the faint _click_ of the door locking. He muttered something about ‘my room,’ but honestly, you were too busy pulling his shirt off him in between kisses. You threw his shirt to the side as his hand found its way, stroking you through your underwear again.

He broke the kiss and started kissing up and down your neck. You moaned, your eyes closing as your hand found his belt. You swiftly undid it and slipped your hand inside, grabbing him through his boxers. He groaned, ripping your underwear off in frustration before plunging two fingers back inside you. You moaned his name, louder his time as you felt his thumb come up and stroke your clit in slow circles. You could already feel your legs starting to shake.

Noct kissed your jaw line, practically purring, “Can I make you cum like this?”

You felt his fingers curve slightly inside you before he started moving them at a slow pace, matching his thumb. You gasped, spreading your legs a little wider, “Noct, you-”

You gasped again and he grinned a little more, “Is that a yes?” You felt your muscles start tightening around his fingers.

He groaned when you slid your hand into his boxers and started stroking him, matching his pace. His cock twitched in your hand, but you could tell he wasn’t anywhere near as close as you were. Just when you thought he couldn’t make it feel any better, he added a third finger. Your breath caught in your throat as he moved them inside of you. Your lips parted and he took advantage, sliding his tongue into your mouth and muffling your scream as you came hard, thankful for the support of the door.

He stopped his fingers and broke the kiss with a grin. You were panting, but you pulled your mask off and locked eyes with him. You reached up and removed his mask from his face and he blushed slightly, panting a bit more than you realized. He leaned in close and rested his forehead against yours, his hands snaking around your back and finding the zipper, “Let’s get you out of this for round two, huh?”

Before you even had time to answer, you felt the dress hit the floor, so you took the opportunity to pull his pants down right after. Your legs were still shaking as he laid you on your back on the edge of the bed and leaned down, kissing you deeply. You moaned into the kiss and your fingers found their way into his hair as you briefly heard him slide his boxers off. You spred your legs for him and felt the tip of his member brush over your entrance. You broke the kiss with a gasp and he leaned back up, standing at the edge of the bed. He gripped your thighs and thrusted into you in one quick motion, causing you to arch your back with a moan.

Your eyes found the ceiling as he started moving and your cheeks flushed a little more. Glass ceiling. On the highest level of the castle. Of course. At this point though, you weren’t sure if you were seeing stars in space or the ones he was making you see. He thrusted into you roughly each time and you rocked your hips against him as he moaned your name. He sped up and your fingers found your clit.

He muttered your name, “Can I cum inside you?” His hands moved up to your hips and gripped you tightly as you nodded.

You tightened around him as he moved faster, pulling almost all the way out and driving back inside you. You screamed his name and threw your head back as your orgasm overtook you. Your eyes opened and you looked up through the ceiling - fireworks. It must be midnight. Your thoughts, however, were cut off when you felt Noctis cum inside you and you moaned again as he leaned over and kissed you deeply. You rolled your hips, earning a moan from him as he started to pull out. He crawled on top of you with a slight grin, “Happy New Year.”

You chuckled softly in response and reached up, cupping his face in your hands, “Happy New Year, Noctis.”


End file.
